The Realization
by Thomas'svampirexprincess
Summary: My take on The Vampire Diaries. You'll have to read it to see how good this one is : Rated M for language, and possible sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm home. _

_It feels strange here without my mom's scent of her favorite recipe drifting up the stairs into my room, and my dad's tapping on his keyboard from his office. _

_Margaret's small voice was the only thing that reminds me of home. I can't even remember what that means anymore to me. _

_Aunt Judith really isn't that bad. When she was just my aunt, and not my guardian, she was cooler though. Sometimes I find her weeping. Maybe because she's lost just as much as I have, or she's not ready for the big step of parenting two kids._

_It's been exactly One year and six days sense I last wrote in you, my dearest diary. It's also been a year sense my parents died. I can't seem to cry anymore. I miss them as much as I did the day they left, but i'm not the same anymore. Something is different. Everything and everyone in my life have changed. Something is wrong._

_That doesn't matter though! I have to push those feelings aside, and be Elena Gilbert. Head cheerleader and Queen of Fell's Church High School. I will make my self smile when I pass all the on lookers at school. I will taunt the boys with my good looks, and I'll have everything I've ever wanted._

_Right._

_Your dearest,_

_Elena._

*Authors note*

Hi. (:

I do not own ANY of these characters, the places, or the book "The vampire diaries."

I'm back! After a long Hiatus, writers block, ect.

I think the last time I wrote a fanfiction story, I was maybe 17. I'm 19 now, and things are ALOT different. Expecially my stories. For you all who didn't know me, I wrote all Twilight Fanfic's. I'm now writing a Vamp Diaries story. I'm still beyond in love with Vampires. Aren't they just amazing?

Please read my Profile before even saving this story to your favs, ect..

This is just an introduction. I promise you that, this story, will be the best i've ever written. (:


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, if it isn't Elena Gilbert."

I recognized Meredith's voice before I even turned around.

I slammed the door shut on my 2003 Ford Explorer. It was a gift from Aunt Judith's boyfriend, Will. I could never afford a car, hell I couldn't afford one of the tires. My parents left me a savings account, which I can't touch unless i'm enrolling in some big shot college. What use does that give me?

"It's been too long Mer," I smiled wrapping my arms around the tall-lanky, beautiful brunette.

Her scent instantly warmed my body. Meredith always smelled of some sort of warm sugary, vanilla fragrance. Her beauty was exquiste, I never understood why she wasn't Queen.

"Elena!"

I smiled, catching the red haired pixie in a hug. Short, curly hair, beautifully normal. I wish I were normal, not lost or sick.

"I've missed you so much! You won't beleive all of the things that have happened sense you've been gone!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I could only imagine," I rolled my eyes, taking notice of the long, athletic blonde making her way towards our small, but growing crowd.

"Oh that's nothing," Meredith turned her back towards the approaching girls.

"Hey Caroline," I forced that smile I promised.

"Hello Elena," She snarled, looking over me several times. "I just wanted to come by and say hello, _while _you have the fame, because for some odd reason," She paused, looking back and forth between her attendants. "It won't last for long."

She gave me a crooked smile, tossed her thick blonde mane, and cat-walked towards the school.

"Well, nice seeing you too," I whispered.

"Ignore her. It's like she had a bitch chip placed in her, ever sense you left. "

Bonnie & I snickered at Meredith's comment.

"Elena, guess what my great grandmother taught me while I was visiting her in Rio?" She blushed.

"Hmmm, how to bask in the sun with gorgeous men feeding you grapes? Sighh," I snickered.

"No silly. How to read palms!" She was smiling ear to ear ignoring Meredith's huffs. "Well, it goes a little deeper than that, but, yea."

"Here," I held out my hand, "Please tell me i'll meet a tall, dark stranger today."

Bonnie grabbed my hand, focusing her tiny green eyes on my 'life lines.'

"This is ridiculous," Meredith huffed.

Suddenly Bonnie jerked her hand away, staring instensly at me.

"What'd you see? The black lagoon?" Meredith joked.

"No. You were right though, Elena. You'll meet someone, alright."

If it was anything that I missed about France, it's that I didn't have to listen to Mr. Tanner's voice. The seats were arranged the same as last year, and he still wore that ugly tie.

For once I decided to get to class a little earlier, just in case I would luck out and get a back seat. Tanner's voice wasn't the prettiest in the world.

Bonnie was seated slumpy beside me. Her 'vision' had really hit her. I beleive her with everything inside of me though. Bonnie's always been there for me, and I would never doubt her. Atleast not aloud. I mean, if I were really meant to meet someone today, i'm sure it'd be just some new cute kid from another school, or hot substitue.

"That's him," She barely whispered.

I looked up from doodling on the back of my diary.

A average, masked guy was making his way through the doors. He slipped a note onto Mr. Tanner's desk, and carried himself to the table in front of us. Before he sat down, he tensed up looking as if he had to force himself to sit down.

"Did he just look at me? I could of swore he was looking out of the corner of his eye." I whispered to Bonnie, but she was dead silent. This girl has really got the phsychic thing down.

...But the was he carried himself. The way his brown hair fell over his dark sunglasses. His jeans fitting snug on him, falling over his jet black boots, with the leather jacket to match. Gorgeous. I thought.

"That's him?" I leaned over whispering in Bonnie's ear.

"Mhhh," She barely gulped out.

"What's wrong with you?" I looked at her with one arched eyebrow.

"Something's not right."

I lost count of how many times I've said, thought, wrote, and heard those words sense I stepped foot off the plane a few days ago. Fell's church had a spooky atmosphere, a disturbing past, and average families living in it, but this new dark stranger had to top it off.

"I've gotta introduce myself," I bit my lower lip.

"Maybe i'm just being stupid, I mean, he seems really nice, look, he's helping Caroline with her bag," She eyed the two.

Sure enough, Caroline had 'managed' to get her bag tangled with his jacket pocket. I watched his hands gently, and too quickly slide over the straps of the bag, and yank the knot out. Muscles. This boy was getting points by the second.

"Thanks," Caroline blushed.

I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to the frustrated teacher.

"This year is going to be simple, easy, and a breeze. If you all decide you can cooperate with me, unlike last year. " He sighed grabbing his roll book. "For the next two weeks, your going to partner up and do ten assigments I've made into a flow chart."

"Yea!" Tyler Smallwood grunted, turning his attention and full body around to Caroline. "Wanna be my partner baby?" He winked.

She giggled, but clearly Tanner didn't find any of it funny. "Actually, Mister Smallwood, I will be assigning your partners. Thought it would be much funner that way."

Tyler grunted something under his breath, and turned back to the front of the room.

I glanced over at the gorgeous blonde eyeing me from across the room. Matt. Tall. Jock. Personality. Looks. Brains. He had it all. Except that he was my ex. I never imagined myself to be best friends with an Ex, but I truely love Matt. As a friend, a brother, a pal. I don't think he understood that, so we defintly need to talk soon.

"Elena, you and Mr. Salvatore will be partners." Mr. Tanner didn't even glance up from his book.

Salvatore? I didn't know or remember anyone with that last name, but the only new faces in the room, was his. I couldn't make a huge deal of it at the moment, because he sure didn't. He didn't even ask too whom Elena is. Mysterious. I like it.

Before I could stare anymore holes into the back of his head, the bell rang. I gathered my books quickly, winking slightly at Bonnie, and took off after the hunk.

"Hey Elena," I jerked around from Matt's grip on my arm.

"Hold on just a second, Matt," I smiled slightly, trying to get out of his grip. By the time I did, he was gone. I watched his black jacket disappear through the door.

"Hi Matt," I smiled turning back too him.

"It feels like forever sense I've seen you. You look great," He hugged me, causing me to blush. He was always himself with me, and that's all I could ever ask for. He was Matt. The one who could make me studder, and blush up a storm. .. But, the one who made me realize he's like a brother.

"You look nice too. I really wish we would have gotten to be partners, sense you know me so well already," I giggled.

"Same old Elena, putting on that charm I see."

"If by charm you mean my queen ambition, then sure," I gloated.

The bell rang, breaking our laughter. We quickly said our goodbyes, leaving each other in the crowded hallway. I stood for a moment, ignorning the muffled whistles, and 'heys'. There was nothing different this year, than last. Except that my parents are dead, and i'm dead.

"Come on Elena, we're gonna be late," Meredith came trotting by me, grabbing me by the wrist.

"Right," I grunted.

_Smack_.

I felt a hard thump against my arm as I turned the corner. "Watc.." I drifted off mid sentence. I looked up into his eyes. If they weren't covered by dark sunglasses.

"Oh, sorry about that. Hey, your.." I looked up at him with despair, lust, and curiousity.

"Stephan." He replyed bluntly, looked me over once, _checking too see if I was hurt? No. Not guys from these ages. He finally noticed me. This body. Full of nothing but pain, unless i'm looking at him. _He walked away briskly,not taking one look back.

"I've gotta have him, Mer. I will have him."

This is the second part of the introduction.

The real story starts next :D

So excited!


End file.
